The evil within
by CyanideSlave
Summary: [ON HOLD] Im rewriting the story, i just read it over and OMG! IT SUX! lol
1. Bitten

**Ok...Hi everybody this is my first fanfic so please bare with me!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly i do not own any of the Inuyasha characters:(**

**Summary:Kagome gets bitten by something and undergoes _changes_ (Think Ginger Snaps)**

**Pairings: Sess/Kag Miro/San (sorry but no inu/kikyo)**

** The Evil Within**

**"Bye mom, Sota and Jiisan i'll see you in a couple of days" Kagome yelled as she ran towards the well house. "Inuyasha" Kagome called out as she reached the other side of the well. _'Hmmm... I wonder were he could be'._ She quickly climbed over the well's edge and was greeted bye a wonderful moonlight shinning above her. She picked up her large yellow bag and started off towards Kaede's hut.**

**Half way to Kaede's hut she heard some rustling in the bushes. She stopped and scanned the area only to see one of Kikyo's soul collectors. She hesitated before walking the way the soul collector was. She soon came upon a clearing near a lake and quickly crouched down and hid behind some bushes to go un-seen by the two embracing figures. As her eyes ajusted to the darkeness she saw Inuyasha looking lovingly into Kikyo's eyes. **

**"Inuyasha, I must know who do you love me or that stupid reincarnation"said none other the Kikyo. "Kikyo you are the only one I have eyes for, I will love you forever and always, and the wench Kagome means nothing to me, she is only a shard detector". With that they both started kissing passionetly. Kagome felt her heart shatter into millions of peices. _'H...how could he do this to me. I would understand that he loves Kikyo more than me, but saying I mean nothing'. _**

**Kagome silently got up from the bushes, tears silently streaking down her face. With one last look towards the kissing couple she turned and left. She was at the boarders of the village when she heard something that seemed to be that of a growl. She froze completly, thinking the worst. She was about to run like mad but got tackled by what looked like to be a wolf. No this wasn't just any wolf, it looked like the werewolf's she saw in horror films. The creature quickly bit into her shoulder with blood lust. Kagome chose then to let out an agonizing scream. The creature picked her up teeth still buried in her fleash and started shaking her back and forth, drinking her blood that was seeping into its mouth. More screams came from Kagome. Soon you could see torces beeing lit within the hut's in the village. The creature, beeing starled by the lights unwilling released his hold upon Kagome. Kagome waisted no time to get up and she then started to run. She soon could make out the figures of Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, and Kaede. But before she could reach them the creature extended his claws and sunk them into Kagome's back leg, pulling her towars him. He once again bit back into her. However before he could tear he to shreads Inuyasha appeared and killed the monster with his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer. **

**Kagome was the drop to the ground shaking in both fear and pain, blood leaking trough her white blouse of her school uniform.**

**Okay so how'd you like it? sry if there are any spelling mistakes! and I noe this chapeter is quite short but it is only the first chapter and I am seeing if anyone finds it interesting enough to continue, so please review and the me what you think!**

**Ja Ne!**


	2. Koga

**Hey its me again:) MUAHAHAHAHA! I HAVE RETURNED! i only got 2 review so far but still i loved them and it made me extreamly happy. Special thanx to Kat57 for being my very first review! Okay so enough of me babbling on, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own any of the Inyasha characters..if I did Kag and Sesshy would be together!**

** The Evil Within**

**Inuyasha quickly walked over towards Kagome, the smell of blood was completly nausiating, for demon and human alike. Inuyasha gathered her in his arms and ran off at full speed towards Kaede's hut, the others following behind on Kirara.**

**When they reached Kaede's hut Inuyahsa and Miroku were told to wait outside for Kaede had to remove her shirt for closer inspection. "W..wh..what the fuck was t..that" Kagome managed to stutter out. (A/N ok I know its unlike Kags to swear but come on she's practicly bleeding to death here, wouldn't you?) "I have yet to know child" Kaede replied. "Hmm... this is rather strange, Sango come see this". Sango quickly crawled over towards Kaede from the corner she was sitting in, crying for her sister like friend. "Ka...Kagome, does it hurt"? Sango asked. "No, no not anymore" Kagome replied while sitting up. "Kagome your wound has already healed, thats like, impossible". Sango declared. Kagome quickly positioned herself to get a better look at her shoulder, and sure enough her wound was healed. Kaede started cleaning off the blood that was left, while Sango bandaged her leg from the wound the claw inflicted. **

**Inuyasha and Miroku was waitng rather impatiently, pacing back and forth outside of the hut. It took about half an hour before they were called in. "Are you ok Kagome?" the boys asked at the same time. Kagome mearly stood up and mumbled an im fine before exiting the hut, not wishing to speak with Inuyasha. Kagome only got two feet out the door before she collapsed. Closing her eyes to await the pain of the impact with the ground. 30 seconds later it never came she slowly open her eyes to come face to face with Inuyasha. "You should be more careful wench" Inuyasha scoffed. "WHAT DO YOU CARE INUYASHA IAM AFTER ALL NOTHING BUT YOU WENCH SHARD DETECTOR AM I NOT?"Kagome yelled. Inuyasha was about to reply but the look in Kagome's eyes clearly told him not to. **

**"i can smell your blood within you" Kagome stated, still in the arms of Inuyasha for support. Before Inuyasha could question her she passed out. **

** "Inuyasha, what happened?" Miroku questioned. "I dont know that last thing she said before she passed out is that she can smell my blood." replied Inyasha while setting Kagome in her sleeping bag for some rest.**

**Morning came rather quicly for the Inu gang, and Kagome was feeling much better however she refused to talk to anybody. After they had a quick breakfast they set out on there search for the jewl shards. "inuyasha, I sense two jewl shards." stated Kagome. As soon as that was said Koga appered infront of Kagome hold her hands. "How's my woman doing?" Koga questioned. "I...". Before Kagome could fully replied Inuyasha pushed the wolf down. "SHE'S NOT YOUR WOMAN". "FUCK OFF MUTT!" Koga replied while getting to his feet. Before a fight could start out Kagome slowly walked over towards Koga, and hugged him. Koga didn't so much as hesitate to hug back. The rest of the gang watched in shock as what was to happend next. Kagome pushed Koga down to the ground (AN:Hey that rhymed!hehe) and started kissing him.**

**Okay this chappies short to but i promise i will make them longer! I belive i could've writtin this chapter better to but i have a cold and can't think clearly so I promise tat when i get over the cold I will revise this chapter! **


	3. Blood LustEnter Sesshoumaru

**Hi again and welcome to chapter 3! I tought I should just clear this up before I start the story**

**to my best friend my 22immortal THIS IS NOT A KAG/KOGA FIC:P **

**Disclaimer:FLUFFLY WILL RULE THE WORLD! (p.s. I do not own Inuyasha)**

**The Evil Within**

**Kagome continued to kiss Koga hungerly (AN:if thats a word) wanting more as this ache within her grew. She bit down on Koga's bottom lip drawing blood. As she sucked on his bottom lip allowing the blood to seep into her mouth she becdame more aroused, and her ache grew ten fold. She started having pictures appear within her head, pictures of Koga ripped to shreads while she ate his organs and drank his blood. **

**She quickly pulled away from Koga drawing her knees to her chest as she sat. "Koga leave."Kagome half yelled. "But..."Koga didn't get to finish as she heard a growl like sound created by the now very pissed Kagome. He quickly ran off towards his pack, but no before saying a quick "i'll be back". WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT!" yelled a very pissed hanyou. "Inuyasha shut up" whisperd Kagome, just loud enough so Inuyasha could hear. "ANSWER ME WENCH."Inuyasha yelled once more. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kagome yelled while takling Inuyasha to the ground with her claw like nails digging into her skin (AN:she grew nails and fangs over night) making a thin line of blood seep onto her claws. Kagome quickly released Inuyasha from his hold and sat down with her head in her hands, silently sobbing. **

**"Kagome what's the matter?"questioned shippo. "I..I get this ache inside of me..and I thought I..It was for sex..but It's to tear everything to fucking peices."Kagome managed to say through sobs.**

**Little did the Inu gang know, that somewere off in the distance, someone was watching them.**

**SESSHY'S POV.**

**I watched my foolish half brothers pack as they set out on their search for the jewl. Rin was left at the castle with Jaken away from any danger. "FUCK OFF MUTT." sesshoumaru heard Koga say breaking him away from his toughts. Hmmm..this should be interesting. I watched as my half brothers wech went up to this Koga fellow and watched them kiss. Dispicable how a demon can just allow a ningen wech to kiss him. As the wolf left I started to move in on my half brothers pack, but stopped as soon as I heard what the wench said. "_I get this ache adn thought it was for sex...but it's to tear everything to fucking pieces". _I watched as she picked up the Kitsune and hugged him, during the past few days of watching this pack I found the wench to be a rather caring person. I could not belive she would have the guts to kill something. But still she would be a great protector for Rin. Dangerous, yet loving I found that rather sexy.**

**ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER! I promise I'll try and make them longer! well anywayplease review! pce! **


	4. Bye Bye Kikyou

**Im back! MUAHAHAHA! sry im hyper..too much chocolate! anyway sorry for the long update, I kinda forgot about my story while I was working on my website!**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Inuyasha :'(**

**The Evil Within**

**It was midnight and the whole gang was asleep except for Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha, thinking Kagome was asleep, got up from his spot infront of the fire and walked off deeper into the forest.**

**_"Where the hell is he going?"_thought Kagome as she went to follow him. As Kagome followed the same path the Inuyasha took moments ago, she felt a strong evil aura up ahead. Thinking Inuyasha was in trouble she ran ahead, only to stop at the sight before her.**

**Inuyahsa's body was pressed up right agaisnt Kikyo's as he laveshed her with kisses.**

**"Inuyasha."Kikyo spoke.**

**"Yes my love?"Inuyahsa replied.**

**"Do you love me?"questioned Kikyo.**

**"Yes with all my heart" Inuyasha replied once more.**

**"Then prove it"Kikyo demanded.**

**"How?"**

**"Get my soul back, Kill my reincarnation"Kikyo stated.**

**Inuyasha paused thinking over what Kikyo just said.**

**"Inuyasha?"Kikyo questioned.**

**"Yes, I will kill her for you"stated Inuyasha.**

**"YOU FUCKING CUNT!" yelled Kagome as something inside her snaped. The couple jumped apart as Kagome enterd the clearing.**

**"Why Kagome, what a surprise you just made the job of killing you easier."Kikyo stated calmly.**

**"SHUT THE FUCK, YOU SLUT."shouted Kagome.**

**Inuyasha watched as Kagome stalked closer to Kikyo, he was astonished that Kagome could talk like that. This was definiatly not the same girl that came out of the well 4 years ago.**

**"Inuyasha! Help me" Kikyo stutterd. As Inuyasha came out of his trance, he saw Kikyo pinned agaisnt a tree by Kagome.**

**"How do you feel about dieing today?"Kagome retorically questioned as her grip aroung Kikyo's neck tightened.**

**Before Inuyasha could make it to Kikyo, Kagome puched right trough her gut, sending stolen souls flying to their rightful place. Kikyo fell limp in Kagome's hands, her last words hardly heard "you..b..bitch."**

**"KIKYO!"Inuyasha called out as Kikyo's clay body turned to ashes.**

**"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"Inuyasha yelled between sobs, as he fell to his knees infront of Kikyo's ashes.**

**"She was in my way"Kagome said calmly. "And so are you" she finished.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay so theres the next chapter! MEHAHAHA! Im so evil! send me your reviews, the more reviewa the faster the update.**


	5. AN

**Ok Iam so so so sry i havn't updated yet! Iam currently working on the next chapter, Im just a bit..stuck. Anyway I would like to inform you that there will no longer be any odd spelling mistakes cause one of my friends hasd agreed to be my betta, 22immortal If you like the anime Naruto you should read her story Underneath your heart it's like the greatest WARING! ITS YAOI! lol its a sasu/naru fic! anywho iam just writing this to inform you that im not dead and i will definaitly be continuing the story! thankyou for your patience!**


	6. a mystery

Okay, okay. I know you are all waiting impatiently at the edge of your seat, screaming to the computer that I MUST update immediately, or you'll strangle me till I die. But, I'm happy to inform you all that the next chapter is coming… soon. Yeah, soon. It's still in progress, but I'm sure all this waiting will be worth it! And as a hint, the next chapter will contain some mild Sesshy perverted mind scrambling, and yeah…

Okay, so that's it! Bye, for now…


	7. Sesshy Pervertedness

Hey Hey! It's me and i've finaly updated! MEHAHAHAHA! Of couse I would like to thank my friend 22immortal who assisted me in writing the story and being my beta! CLAPS I dont know how to repay her...never mind i do! lol Im payin for her to get into anime club! YAY! lol well anyway enough of me blabbering, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do own Inuyahsa! ITS MINE MINE MINE!

Lawyers and F.B.I walk in: TAKE HER AWAY GENTALMEN!

me: NO NO NO! PLEASE DONT IM SORRY! I DONT OWN INUYASHA PLEASE DONT TAKE ME AWAY!

F.B.I.: Save it for the judge!

**THE EVIL WITHIN**

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

My eyes widened in fear, but before I could reach for my tetsuiga(sp?) I found myself pinned against a tree. I tried to break free of the hold Kagome had on me, but she was far stronger than I anticipated.

Kags P.O.V.

I watched him try to break free of my hold as my claws peirced his skin, drawing a thin line of blodd. I had no control over what was happening and the sent of Inuyasha's blood only made it worse. I summoned my miko energy to my hands, that were currently holding Inuyasha to the fairly large cherry blosson tree.

Normal P.O.V

A blood curling scream was heard throughout the forest as Kagome's miko energy burned through Inuyasha's skin. As Kagome removed her hands, his body went limp against the tree. You could see the bones in his upper arms from were Kagome had held him. Blood poured over his newly recived wounds.

"P..Puhlez...Kag's..." Inuyasha pleaded, feeling very dizzy from the amount of blood loss.

"Awe, poor lil' Inu begging for mercy" Kagome sighed as she knelt down infront of him.

"Im the spider, and your the fly., Now it's time for you to die." Kagome said, while laughing evily.

Without hesitation, she plunged her hand into Inuyasha's gut, causing him to scream out in pain. As quickly as she punched her hand inside of him, she withdrew, making blood flow freely around his, now, semi-concious form, and staining his cloth of the fire rat a deep shade of crimson.

Knowing this wouldn't be enough to kill the cursed half demon, she struck her bloddied hand in his neck, just far enough to grasp his vocal cords pulling her hand out along with his inards. Blood and muscle tissue splatterd onto her face landing in her hair and on her shirt in the process. Inuyasha tried to scream in pain but nothing came out.

Kagome stood as Inuyahsa fell unconcious in a pool of his own blood. She waited until his breathing slowed, then stopped.

Warm tears trickled down Kagome's face as she realized what had just happened. Something within her snapped and she had no control over what she had done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, Kagome returned to Inuyasha's body. Dry blood covered most of it, and his eyes were sunk back into his eye sockets. Kagome sniffed the air, the temptation great. Just one sip, she thought hungrily. **Just one sip**.

Inuyahs'a blood called out to her. She fell to her knees, giving in. Slowly, she cupped his blood into her hands. I'M sorry, she thought guiltly, beginning to drink the red liquid, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

However, the more she drank, the more she craved. The blood didn't satisfy her thirst, it only greatened it. When Kagome was done, she stood slowly and walked away from Inuyasha's body, letting more of her tears flow freely. She wondered the forest for hours. The blood had began to crust on her lips and clothing._ Who was she? What was she? Inuyasha cant be dead, _she kept think 'I' did NOT kill him.

_**But you did...**_

A strangled sob escaped her lips. She was a murderer. She was a dirty, disgusting human being. Right then, Kagome decided she'd clean herself up. The dry blood on her was starting to become annoying. A bath, she tought, I need to wash off his blood.

As if nature seemed to read her mind, a hot spring appeared. Yes, she decided, a quick wash.

Undressing first, Kagome walked into the spring. It was so soothing on her skin. She sighed happily.

she scanned the area around the hot spring noticing it to be familiar some how. Then she remembered, this was the spring were she and Sango stopped at after killing a demon wich possed a sacred jewl. She stopped relizing that she was now in the Western lands, Sesshoumaru's part of the four lands. She scanned the area once more and noticed her big yellow back pack, right were she forgot it.

She swam over to the edge of the spring were her back pack was located. She let out a sigh of relief as she noticed all her bathing supplies were inside it. First talking out the shampoo, she uncapped it and pourred the deserving amout into the palm of her hand, and from their massaging in into her thick raven locks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SESSHY'S P.O.V

I was patroling the area around my lands when a familiar sent caught my nose. I tried to discard the feeling but curiosity got the better of me and I stalked off towards the area were the sent the strongest. The beautiful aroma led me to a hotspring, as I peered trough the tall bushes I noticed a ningen bathing. The image discusted me, stupid wench thinking she can bath in my lands and dirty my springs. I was about to jump out of the bushes with the intent to kill, but the ningen turned around to reveal, Kagome. Of course why didn't I notice that... My thought drifted off as I stared at her curvy figure. Water was making it's way down her hair past her breasts. Those mounds of fleash bounced every time shed move her hand to apply some strange concoction into her raven hair. I felt myself harden within my hakamas I was about ready to explode, I was going to leave and do my buissness of realeasing the cum building up inside my member. But my eyes were glued to the spot. She then took out some white bar and began moving it around on her body, in a exotic manner. I became more and more hard, and it was becoming more painful. It took all my will power to turn away. I quickly left a little ways from her hearing range.

I removed my armour and slid my calloused hands into my hakamas. One hand started stroking my erection, while the other fondled my balls. I soon imagined that Kagome was underneath me, while I pounded into her making her moan and call my name out in extacy. I stroked myself faster as I felt my climax nearing. With one last stroke I came, cum spilling onto my hands.

I soon cleaned myself off near a lake and went back to my castle to deal with more important buisness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you go the long awaited chapter! I know I kinda stuck at the limish part but I tried and my mind was on Yaoi at the time so I had trouble writing it...I was think about SasuNaru lol. well anyway plz R&R! the more reviews the faster I update.


	8. im sorry, forgive me

**Hey everybody im so sry but my harddrive in my computer broke down and that is why I have not been posting my chapters lately! I hope you can all forgive me! Im going to be getting a new computer soon, but im not exactly sure when!**


End file.
